A conventional sensing device is able to convert physical quantities generated by an external force into measurable signals, so that it is possible to identify the interaction between the sensing device and external force. These sensing devices, such as touch sensors, are widely used in fields including robotics, gaming entertainment, biomedical technology, etc. Measurable signals of the touch sensors can typically be classified as piezoresistance, piezoelectricity, capacitance, optical signals, etc.
In conventional touch sensors, aside from adjusting the structure thereof, a dielectric polymer such as polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS), or other rigid material, is often disposed in the touch sensors to adjust the stiffness of the touch sensors and change the overall sensing range of the touch sensors. However, the fixed properties of the materials cause the touch sensors to have a fixed sensing range. Sensing ranges of these touch sensors can vary by adjusting the degree of crosslinking of PDMS. The adjustment may be achieved by changing the proportion of curing agents that are used in formation of PDMS. In other words, when wishing to change the sensing range of currently available touch sensors, the material must be replaced, leading to reduced flexibility and limited sensing range associated with the existing touch sensors.